Así Es La Vida
by florabellajansen
Summary: [Inspirada en LifeAsWeKnow It] Ichigo y Rukia habían sido muy buenos amigos desde la secundaria. Ahora, ambos son adultos, con responsabilidades, ambiciones, falta de sueño y mala suerte en el amor. Así eran sus vidas hasta que sus dos mejores amigos mueren en un inesperado accidente, dejando una hermosa bebé de un año huérfana, y a ellos dos como los guardianes legales de la niña.
1. Chapter 1

Se le había hecho demasiado tarde!

Había despertado apenas hace diez minutos y se encontraba corriendo en toalla, de un lado al otro por toda su habitación — probablemente aún con espuma en el cuerpo— tratando de encontrar los zapatos que iban con su vestido verde y su chaqueta negra.

"Mierda" susurró ella al escuchar el tono de su teléfono sonar mientras lanzaba sus almohadas y cobija al suelo tratando de encontrar el aparato.

Cuando al fin lo tuvo en sus manos, suspiró con alivio y sonrió un poco al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

 _Ichigo la Zanahoria_.

"Hola," saludó ella. "Ichigo?"

"Enana! Dejame adivinar, te quedaste dormida de nuevo?"

Ella hizo un sonido de disgusto en respuesta mientras trataba de ponerse el vestido y de mantener el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces te fue bien en tu cita, supongo?"

"Ja! Bromeas? Fue terrible! El tipo me siguió hasta mi apartamento y me costó trabajo hacer que se fuera, casi tuve que usar violencia!"

"Pobre tipo," suspiró Ichigo "mira que sufrir ir a una cita contigo para que después lo heches a patadas de tu casa...debió de haberse enterado antes con qué tipo de mujer violenta estaba lidiando."

Rukia casi tropezó al ponerse los zapatos.

"Oye! Si llamaste solo para burlarte, mejor ahorratelo para cuanto _tu_ tengas una cita exitosa!"

"Aja, como sea. Solo te llamaba para decirte que Inoue ya va para allá, salió hace rato y está muy emocionada asi que mas te vale estar lista a tiempo para ayudarle con los preparativos de la fiesta de hoy."

"Ya viene para aca?"

"Me oíste bien."

"Diablos... Esta bien, casi estoy lista. Quien cuida de Akiko hoy?"

"No te preocupes, tu ve con Inoue y has las compras, la bebé está conmigo y con Uryuu."

"Pobre niña, no la vayas a asustar con tu horrible rostro, oíste?"

"Que graciosa. Sabes? Varios amigos de Akiko vendrán a su fiesta, quizá puedas al fin hacer amigos de tu propia estatura."

"Voy a colgar!"

Ichigo rió un poco al otro lado del teléfono.

"Te veré en un par de horas, Enana."

* * *

Dos chicas se encontraban caminando una junto a la otra en el supermercado.

Una de ellas — la más alta y con hermoso cabello naranja arreglado en una trenza— tenía un pequeño cuaderno en su mano y se encontraba marcando las cosas que aún faltaban por comprar. Después de todo, esta tarde habría una fiesta especial.

"No digo que haya nada malo," dijo la más bajita de las dos. "solo digo que me parece demasiado para una fiesta de un año."

La pelinaranja soltó una pequeña risita.

"Hay que celebrar cada momento posible, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia solo rodó sus ojos y sonrió. "Ya lo sé."

"No tiene nada de malo," continuó hablando Orihime. "además hace meses que no estamos todos juntos, dime cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Akiko? O a Kurosaki-kun?"

Estaban en el pasillo de las galletas, pero la pregunta desconcertó un poco a Rukia, quien se detuvo en seco.

"Ayer vi a Akiko!"

"Las videollamadas no cuentan, Kuchiki-san. No ves a mi hija desde hace tres meses."

"Bueno, yo hablo todos los días con Ichigo así que— "

"Nop, las llamadas por teléfono y los mensajes de texto no cuentan tampoco, no lo ves desde aquella cena que tuvimos hace cuatro meses."

Había pasado tanto tiempo de verdad?

Rukia se quedó sin nada más que decir. Era verdad después de todo.

"No te confundas, Kuchiki-san," dijo Orihime dulcemente mientras examinaba una caja de galletas. "Nadie te lo está reprochando, sabemos que es duro ser dueña de tu propio negocio, pero asegúrate de guardar un poco de tiempo para tus amigos, esta bien?"

De pronto se sintió mal, sus amigos eran lo único constante en su vida y no les había estado prestando atención. Le pareció como si de repente todos los sonidos y las personas hablando a su alrededor hubieran cesado.

"Sabes que, Orihime? Tienes razón."

La chica levantó la mirada de su lista de compras, sorprendida.

"La tengo?"

"Claro que si, de ahora en adelante seré la mejor tía de todo el mundo! La más atenta también, llenaré a Akiko de regalos y de dulces! Ya lo verás! No más citas estúpidas!"

Orihime trató de decirle que no era necesario pero una vez terminaron de pagar en la caja registradora, Rukia jaló a su amiga a la tienda de ropas de bebé y empezó a comprar de todo.

Entre pequeños vestidos esponjosos y adorables y peluches y mantas.

"Crees que le guste este?" Preguntó Rukia, abrazando un enorme peluche de conejo blanco.

"Ehm...Kuchiki-san, eso aún es demasiado grande para ella, se puede sofocar."

"Tienes razón. Este lo llevaré para mi!"

"Kuchiki-san, se que es su fiesta pero no queremos consentirla demasiado."

"Bueno, Orihime, tu y Uryuu no la quieren consentir demasiado, sos sus padres pero es mi deber como tía comprarle incluso lo que no necesita, por más adorable que sea."

Orihime solo río y negó con la cabeza, Rukia ni siquiera era la verdadera tía de Akiko, pero se había auto nombrado así ya que eran muy buenos amigos — los cuatro. Desde hace mucho tiempo lo habían sido.

Rukia sonrió levemente ante el grato recuerdo y los sentimientos que este le traía.

De vuelta en los viejos días, cuando se habían vuelto amigas en la escuela, Rukia no había sido la persona más extrovertida, ni la mas simpatica.

Orihime era todo lo contrario. Desde un principio había sido amable y se llevaba y era admirada por todos en la escuela.

A Ichigo ya lo conocía desde antes, y habían sido amigos, pero no había comenzado a juntarse tan seguidamente hasta después, cuando se dieron cuenta que frecuentaban los mismos amigos.

En su tiempo en la escuela, sin embargo, las cosas habían sido bastante diferentes.

Para empezar, eran niños, no adultos y tenían más tiempo libre para pasarla juntos, ya sea divirtiéndose o simplemente disfrutando la compañía mutua. No tenían que preocuparse por mantener un trabajo, o tener hijos...o no tenerlos.

Ahora Rukia era dueña de su propio negocio, un pequeño restaurante que prosperaba. Ichigo — a quien hoy en dia, a pesar de sus peleas, consideraba su mejor amigo— se ganaba la vida como escritor local. Uryuu disfrutaba mucho la costura y se había convertido en un importante diseñador. Y Orihime, ella tenía un trabajo de maestra. Ella y Uryuu habían estado felizmente casados por tres años y tenían una pequeña niña que justamente hoy cumplia un año.

Rukia no podía envidiar un poco la vida de sus amigos. No era envidia de la mala ni la egoista. No, ella jamás desearía nada a costa de la felicidad de alguien mas, pero aveces veia la perfecta vida de Orihime Inoue...era simple, pero tenía una familia que la hacía feliz.

Ella no tenía eso. No es que no fuera feliz, es solo que había cosas que anhelaba... pero no era algo en lo que le gustara pensar, así que en lugar de hacerlo, lo reprimía y compraba regalos. Muchos regalos, para los demás, y para ella también.

* * *

"Que son todas esas bolsas? Acaso compraron el almacén completo?" Preguntó Ichigo parado junto a su amigo desde la entrada frontal de la gran casa de Uryuu y Orihime.

Las dos chicas que habían pasado la mañana de compras se bajaban del auto de la pelinaranja, cargadas de varias bolsas, de diferentes colores, de diferentes tiendas...la más pequeña de las dos apenas era visible entre tantas cosas.

"Por qué no, en lugar de burlarte y quedarte ahí parado como un idiota, mejor nos ayudas?"

Se quejó Rukia.

Uryu se apresuró junto a Orihime para ayudarle con los comprados, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

"Como les fue?" preguntó el pelinegro mientras caminaba junto a su esposa.

"Nos fue bien, trajimos todo lo necesario para la fiesta más tarde" sonrió Orihime "Kuchiki-san le compró muchos regalos a nuestra hija, aunque le dije que no era necesario."

"Eso explica todas las bolsas y las cajas," dijo Ichigo tomando algunas cosas él también. "De verdad que no te controlas con el dinero verdad, enana?"

"Cállate que para eso trabajo!" se defendió ella.

"Gracias, Rukia-san, pero no debiste."

"Ya me lo dijo Orihime muchas veces y ya le dije yo que no fue ningún problema."

La pareja entró a la casa, dejando a Ichigo y a Rukia solos afuera para encargarse de lo demás.

El pelinaranja se detuvo de pronto al ver un enorme conejo de peluche sentado con las orejas dobladas hacia abajo en uno de los asientos de atrás del auto. La tentación era demasiado grande, tenía que burlarse.

"Oye, Rukia? Que demonios es esa cosa?"

La chica, quien estaba apunto de entrar a la casa de sus amigos se detuvo de pronto al escuchar su nombre.

"Planeas darle ese monstruo a la bebé? Es cuatro veces más grande que ella...y mira esos aterradores ojos. Que quieres? Darle pesadillas?"

Rukia rodó sus ojos. "Para tu información, _eso_ es lo único que compre para mi hoy. Y Chappy no tiene ojos aterradores!"

"Para ti? Vaya...y después qué por qué ninguna de tus citas funcionan, seguro se asustan."

"Te burlas de mí pero tú última novia salió corriendo después de un par de semanas, tienes pinta de delincuente!"

"Eso no es verdad! Además, tan vacía te sientes que tienes que llenar el espacio con tantos regalos como ese?"

Rukia se sonrojó por la indignación.

 _Vacía?_ ni que fuera una vieja desesperada!

No sabía por qué el tema de las citas y el amor fallido siempre surgía cuando estaba con Ichigo...por qué en verdad no le importaba tanto, estaba tan ocupada con su trabajo que a penas tenía tiempo para salir o pensar en el amor.

Eso era todo! No iba a permitir que Ichigo Kurosaki se burlara más de ella!

Con un movimiento rápido pero cuidadoso dejó todos los comprados que cargaba en el piso y se dirigió a darle el golpe de su vida a Ichigo Kurisaki.

* * *

En la cocina de una grande y elegante casa, se encontraba una feliz pareja.

Comenzaban a arreglar las preparaciones de la pequeña fiesta que tomaría lugar en su hogar esta misma tarde.

"Como te fue esta mañana con Kurosaki-Kun?" Le preguntó con una dulce voz llena de amor Orihime a su esposo.

"Pues, bien como siempre, supongo. Ya sabes que es algo idiota y asusta a la bebé con las muecas extrañas que hace." Contestó Uryuu a Orihime quien rió un poco en respuesta.

Ambos se movían por la cocina con una perfecta sincronización, como si fuera un baile, pero sin tocarse. Sabían lo que el otro iba a hacer y lo que el otro necesitaba y se comprenden solo con sus movimientos y mirada.

Incluso cosas como arreglar las compras del día o decorar una casa, tan mundanas, podían volverse especiales para una pareja como ellos. Y eso es lo que hacía cada dia perfecto.

"Un año, puedes creerlo?" decía Uryuu mientras se acercaba por detrás a Orihime y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Incluso después de todo, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"Dónde está la bebé" Preguntó ella en voz baja, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo directamente.

"No te preocupes, está durmiendo. Cuando despierte todo este lugar estará transformado."

ella sonrió y sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más.

Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando fueron interrumpidos de pronto por ruidos fuertes, como si una pelea callejera estuviera tomando lugar en su pórtico.

"Esos dos," se quejó Uryuu entre dientes mientras se apresuraba a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Orihime decidió quedarse ahí. Después de todo, una pelea entre Ichigo y Rukia no era nada inusual...ellos dos jamás iban a cambiar.

Sus fuertes gritos se escuchaban hasta la cocina.

"Ahora vas a ver Ichigo! Deja de correr! Ven aquí!"

"No cuentes con atraparme, enana!"

"Pueden ya dejar de actuar como niños ustedes dos!?"

* * *

Ichigo sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza...al final Rukia si había podido atraparlo.

La chica lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha desde el otro lado de la sala mientras llevaba un pedazo de pastel a su boca.

"Cuando vas a aprender a no meterte con Kuchiki?" Le dijo una voz de repente, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara un poco.

No era nadie más que Urahara.

"Es que acaso viniste solo a molestar?" Le preguntó Ichigo.

"No, la verdad solo vine por el pastel...este tipo de fiestas no son lo mio. Mira alrededor, niños pequeños por doquier, parejas recién convertidos en padres. No es mi estilo."

Ichigo buscó con la mirada de nuevo a Rukia, esta se encontraba charlando y riendo con Tatsuki. Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que la había visto y podía notar que su cabello estaba un tanto más largo que de costumbre, y si mirabas con atención, se podían ver ojeras que comenzaban a formarse alrededor de sus ojos.

Eran raras las ocasiones en las que se le veía tan alegre y despreocupada a Rukia...su sonrisa era bastante radiante (aunque el jamas le diria eso) y tenia un poco de merengue en su nariz por el pastelillo que comía (eso probablemente si se lo diría, solamente para burlarse y ver su reacción sonrojada.)

Últimamente, con su carrera de escritor creciendo cada vez más, raramente tenía tiempo para frecuentar a su vieja amiga...un hecho el cual el resentia.

Se hizo una nota mental para pasar por su restaurante más seguido, ya buscaría una excusa para hacerlo.

"Te gusta mucho mirarla, no es así?" dijo Urahara de manera sugestiva. Ichigo le lanzó una mirada peligrosa.

"Sigues aqui?...Y no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando."  
Urahara rió. "Solo digo, que tienes dos opciones mi querido Kurosaki. O dejas de hacerle ojitos de cachorro perdido a Kuchiki-san, o aprovechas ahora que está sola y la invitas a salir antes de que alguien más lo haga."

Ichigo no dijo nada por un momento….no estaba seguro de donde Urahara se sacaba tantas ideas sin sentido.

"Creo que estas loco y lees demasiadas novelas cursi, por eso ves cosas donde no las hay" Le contestó Ichigo, fingiendo despreocupación.

"Bueno— si no te molesta, entonces quizá yo la invite a salir."

El estaba a punto de decirle que estaba demasiado viejo y que ni lo pensara, pero en eso llegó de pronto Chad, cargando a Akiko en sus brazos. El solo estaba contento de tener una excusa para no participar más en esa conversación.

"Ichigo," lo llamó Chad "me necesitan en la cocina, puedes encargarte de ella por un momento?"  
"No hay problema" contestó él mientras su amigo le pasaba a la bebé y él la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Akiko era adorable, una bastante regordeta y saludable bebé de un año. Tenía puesto un esponjoso mini vestido rosa para la ocasión y reía mientras trataba de tomar en sus pequeñas manos la nariz de Ichigo.

"Vaya Ichigo, quien lo diria, eres bueno con los pequeños." Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero claro que sí!" le contestó el, casi ofendido. "crees que el anciano de mi padre crió a Karin y a Yuzu el solo?"

"Pues ahora veo que no."

Rukia comenzó a jugar con la bebé que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Ichigo, él hizo lo posible para ignorar el sentimiento extraño y cálido en su pecho.

Se convenció a sí mismo que la única razón por la que estaba teniendo pensamientos raros era por lo que el loco de Urahara le había dicho hace rato.

A parte de eso, el resto de la tarde pasó bastante normal. Habían charlado y reído y no se había presentado problema alguno….claro, hasta que fue la hora de cantar y comer el pastel.

"Vamos, Ichigo, Rukia" se quejó Uryuu. "Akiko debe de estar con Orihime y conmigo al partir el pastel."

"No nos deja ir! Ayuda!" Bromeo Rukia y Uryuu rodó sus ojos mientras Orihime extendia sus brazos y tomaba a la niña en un abrazo.

"Vaya," dijo Ichigo fingiendo decepción "me siento traicionado."

"Yo también!" concordó Rukia. "Nos ha cambiado!" Ichigo rió entre dientes.

Ya estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, y Rukia e Ichigo ignoraban la forma sospechosa en la que las personas los miraban.

"Ay mirenlos" les dijo una persona a la cuales ellos no conocían, llamando la atención de ambos. "Una pareja como ustedes, estoy seguro que serán excelentes padres cuando decidan tener hijos."

Ichigo sintió sonrojarse un poco, pero no era nada comparado con lo rojo que estaba el rostro de Rukia, quien lo negó de inmediato.

"No no! están confundidos...Ichigo y yo, nosotros no— "

"No estamos juntos, de _esa_ manera!"

"Claro que no!"

"Nosotros— "

"Nunca!"

"Para nada!" terminaron ellos en unísono, causando varias risas —no tan sutiles — de parte de las demás personas.

 _Vaya, p_ ensó Ichigo, q _ue manera mas estúpida de terminar el dia._

El resto de la tarde pasó en un instante. Cantaron, comieron y al final, cuando ya todos se habían ido, ellos se habían quedado para ayudarlos a recoger y limpiar.

Era tarde cuando al fin terminaron y por la mayor parte, se encontraban bastante exhaustos.

Lo último que vio Ichigo antes de regresar salir de la casa de sus amigos y regresar a su hogar, fue la imagen de una feliz familia, quienes acababan de tener un dia memorable, y la de Rukia, quien le sonreía y le decia adios con la mano.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

Eran las 11 de la noche...que horas eran estas para llegar a casa? pensó Rukia mientras buscaba en su bolso las llaves para entrar a su apartamento.

Había tenido un dia largo, bastante cansado y no veía la hora para quitarse la ropa, darse un baño caliente y echarse a dormir.

No había sido un dia facil —ultimamente no parecía tener días fáciles en absoluto. La expansión de su restaurante la dejaba exhausta y no podía esperar a que todo estuviera ya terminado.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a su apartamento fue quitarse los zapatos. El piso estaba helado, pero no era preferible que los tacones que había estado usando todo el dia. Era un gran alivio.

Su teléfono había muerto hace un par de horas así que se aproximó a conectarlo, y de inmediato, sin esperar que este se encendiera, lo dejo ahí y se dirigió a tomar la ducha caliente que desde hace horas deseaba.

El agua que recorría por su cuerpo hizo que se relajara de inmediato, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos.  
Eran momentos como esos en los que la soledad la invadía.

Ichigo había pasado por su restaurante la semana pasada. No sabia porque, pero ultimamente pensar en su amigo — alto y pelinaranja — causaba un sentimiento extraño en Rukia...como sea, lo habia visto, él había pasado a dar una visita rápida el viernes anterior ya que él decía que los postres del lugar de Rukia lo enloquecian...ella encontraba su entusiasmo ocasional bastante adorable, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Su mente no pudo evitar recordar la fiesta de la hija de dos de sus mejores amigos, la cual había pasado exactamente hace un mes, y Rukia no había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Orihime ese mismo dia.

Desde la fiesta, no los había vuelto a ver ni una sola vez (con excepción a Ichigo, a quien había visto la semana anterior.)

Queria pasar mas tiempo con sus amigos. En verdad quería!

Quería pertenecer de nuevo a algo más que no fuera su vida laboral — por mucho que está la satisfaciera— Pero era difícil encontrar tiempo para hacerlo, estaba exhausta.

Bueno...ya se preocuparia por eso en la mañana.

Cerró la llave de la ducha para luego salir, secarse y ponerse el pijama más cómodo que pudo encontrar.

Echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared de su cuarto. _11:25_

 _Bien_ sonrió ella al recordar que al dia siguiente no tenía obligación alguna de despertar temprano.

Estaba apunto de lanzarse a su cama, pero entonces, notó que la pantalla de su teléfono no dejaba de brillar y varios mensajes caían uno tras otro.

Que extraño.

 _Ichigo: Rukia! Donde estas?!_

 _Ichigo: Contesta por favtor!_

 _Ichigo: Es una emergencia!_

 _Ichigo: RUKIA!_

 _*Tienes 8 llamadas perdidas de Ichigo Kurosaki*_

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y preocupación al ver las notificaciones en su pantalla y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero.

Que podria estar pasando?

Sin perder un segundo más, tocó el nombre de Ichigo en sus contactos para llamarlo de regreso y para su sorpresa, el chico contestó de inmediato.

"Rukia! Al fin contestas! Te he estado tratando de contactar por horas, donde estabas?" Había algo mal en la voz de Ichigo y Rukia lo notó de inmediato...desesperacion, tristeza, ira quizá? Lo que sea que fuera, ella ya lo habia oido asi antes — y nunca era una buena señal.

"Fue un dia largo en el trabajo y mi telefono se quedó sin bateria, ahora dime que pasa? Cual es la emergencia, por que estas asi?"

El silencio de Ichigo le pareció eterno y un sentimiento desagradable nació en su pecho.

"Ichigo! Contestame! Qué está pasando?!"

"Rukia….son Orihime y Uryuu." A Rukia no le gusto nada el tono oscuro en el que Ichigo había hablado.

"Que con ellos? Qué pasó?!"

"Hubo un accidente…" La habitación pareció volverse helada de pronto.

"Un, accidente? A qué te refieres?"

Cada segundo que la horrible conversación se alargaba, el desagradable sentimiento en Rukia crecía cada vez mas y mas.

 _Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

"Un accidente de autos" Aún del otro lado del teléfono, Rukia pudo sentir el pesar de las palabras de Ichigo y lo mucho que a él le costaba decirlas.

"No puede ser...Y están todos bien? Dime qué están todos bien, Ichigo! Por favor!"

Silencio absoluto.

Ichigo no dijo nada y a Rukia no le quedó opción que preguntar otra vez. Con más intensidad y con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

"Como estan?! Dime!"

"Rukia, cálmate por favor! Akiko está bien, ella no iba en el coche con ellos."

Ella suspiro aliviada….pero, aún así —

"Y…y los demás?"

"Creo que será mejor que vengas aquí. Te enviaré mi locación."

"Iré, pero quiero que me digas que pasa. Ahora!"

"Espera al llegar aquí —"

"No quiero!" Había comenzado a alzar la voz, no soportará que su amigo le diera vueltas a un asunto tan importante.

"Por favor escucha! No podrás conducir si te enteras de lo que—"

"Te pregunte una cosa!"

"Murieron al instante! Comprendes? Los dos! Ya, lo dije!"

El mundo pareció detenerse por completo, en ese instante.

 _No...no puede ser. Esto no está pasando!_

Parecía haber olvidado como respirar, hasta que escuchó la voz de Ichigo, llamándola desde el otro lado del teléfono, su voz llena de preocupación.

"Rukia, estás bien? Rukia?"

"E—estoy…"

 _Bien?_ No. No estaba bien. No pudo permitir que esa palabra dejara sus labios.

esto tenía que ser una broma cruel. Malvada. Esto tenía que ser una mentira. Por qué a ellos?

"No puedo ir para allá ahora," dijo Ichigo, su voz en luto. "pero mandaré a alguien para que vaya por ti. No sé te ocurra acercarte a un volante. Te veré luego."

Y con eso colgó, dejando a Rukia en el oscuro de su habitación, sintiéndose más sola que nunca.

* * *

 **AH! Al fin termino de escribir y editar esto! Estoy tan feliz :3**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que ya desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir una historia basada en la película Life As We Know It, y al principio lo iba a hacer con la pareja Inuyasha y Kagome de Inuyasha, pero me termine decidiendo por IchiRuki simplemente por que los amo (Team "Estoy Amargada por que Ichiruki e Ishihime No Fueron Canon) y ya tengo otras historias con Inuyasha y Kagome en ellas.**

 **Aunque esta idea está inspirada en la película, quiero que sepan que no es, en sí, una adaptación. A lo que me refiero es que no voy a escribir paso a paso exactamente lo que pasa en la peli, lo unico que me robo es el conflicto principal y después las cosas cambian y se van a ir dando a** _ **mi**_ **modo, no al de la película original, aunque algunas cosas sí pueden ser similares.**

 **La verdad para mi, escribirlo fue bastante diferente a escribir el resto de mis historias, y se lee diferente también puesto que las demás son fantasía y aventura y raramente escribo historias normales en el mundo humano. No digo que sea malo, de hecho siento que tengo la libertad de hacer las cosas más simples y directo al punto a diferencia de el gran drama de mis otras historias (no digo que esta no vaya a ser dramática...solo que no tanto a comparacion de symphony of oblivion o deviant hearts) Y si en mis otras historias se pueden esperar largos párrafos describiendo un castillo, aquí puedo simplemente decir "estaban en un supermercado" y ya!**

 **Qué más decir? No lo se, solo que espero que les haya gustado leer el primer capítulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Esperen que el siguiente capítulo sea triste y por favor diganme lo que piensan en sus reviews, es importante para mi ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de historias y mi meta es hacerlo lo menos aburrido posible y así :/ también es la primera vez que escribo Bleach desde hace muuuuucho tiempo, mucho antes de que acabara el manga y que yo decidiera alejarme de Bleach por la decepción.**

 **En fin! Muchas gracias por leer :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo había estado cenando cuando recibió la llamada. Por lo general no tenía compañía en su pequeño apartamento, y esa noche no era la excepción.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, deseó haber tenido alguien que lo ayudara a ser fuerte… pero solo había estado él, la luz tenue de la televisión y unos fideos instantáneos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, mostrando un número desconocido en la pantalla.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja en confusión, pero contestó de todos modos—y luego se tornó helado al escuchar las terribles noticias.

Aun con lagrimas amenazando abandonar sus ojos y con su corazón latiendo agitada y fuerte mente como un tambor, se había apresurado de inmediato en su coche a la estacion de policias. Aparentemente su número se encontraba en los contactos de emergencia de sus amigos y así es como lo habían podido contactar.

Al principio no lo había creído, había pensado que le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto. Pero todo era real, el auto de sus amigos en verdad se había volteado y ellos en verdad se habían ido.

Tan rápido, tan inesperadamente, asi como asi. No era justo.

Una vez en la estación, un oficial comenzó a darle todos los detalles… Pero a pesar de su dolor—el cual Ichigo trataba, no con mucho éxito de esconder—había una pregunta que no dejaba de molestar su mente y le costó bastante trabajo preguntarla.

"Ehm… disculpe, oficial? Ellos tenían una hija, ella no…?"

"Oh, no." contestó el oficial de inmediato con una voz empática "Al parecer la bebé estaba en casa, siendo cuidada por una niñera y no fue parte del accidente. En estos momentos se encuentra con servicios de protección infantil."

Bien. Al menos escuchar eso lo aliviaba un poco, saber que a pesar de todo Akiko se encontraba bien...pero ahora, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida...tenía que llamar a Rukia.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde; habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Ichigo había llegado a la estación y esta parecía tornarse cada vez más oscura. La lluvia que retumbaba afuera tampoco hizo nada para animarlo.

La sala de espera se encontraba vacía, casi fantasmal. Entre tantas sillas vacías solo se encontraba él y sentada tras el escritorio principal, una recepcionista de aspecto aburrido y voz amargada. Ichigo podía escuchar los pequeños sonidos del videojuego que ella jugaba en la computadora, unos constantes bip, bip, bop que sanaban con constancia cada cinco segundos. Ichigo estaba contando.

Las luces bajas del pasillo parpadeaban perezosamente y desde la distancia se escuchaban los silenciosos pasos de los oficiales que se apresuraban a hacer su trabajo. Ichigo ya no tenía ganas de sentarse, no podía quedarse quieto y ese ambiente tan sombrío no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso y llenarlo de ansiedad.

"Ichigo!" Él se volteó rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y encontró a Rukia corriendo hacia su dirección. El rostro de su amiga brillaba, cubierto de preocupación y lágrimas.

"Rukia, estás bien?"

Ella llevó sus manos a su rostro, tratando de mantenerse con calma, sin levantar la mirada.

"Cómo crees que estoy, Ichigo? No lo puedo creer—no está pasando…"

Lentamente y dudando un poco, el pelinaranja se acercó a ella y la rodeo delicadamente con sus brazos, mientras reposaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de su amiga.

"Ya… Yo tampoco lo creí al principio," comenzó el. " se que es injusto y que ellos no se lo merecían, pero—"

"Shhh, no—no digas nada Ichigo, por favor. Solo… abrazame un rato más."

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco.

No era común ver a Rukia triste, vulnerable. Necesitaba consuelo y él se lo iba a dar. Trataría de ser fuerte por ella.

"Esta bien."

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, en medio de la oscura recepción de la estacion de policias. Abrazados, tratando de alejar la tristeza y de refugiarse en los brazos del otro.

El cabello de Rukia estaba empapado, al igual que el resto de ella gracias a la despiadada lluvia de afuera. Ella estaba helada y temblaba y él estaba demasiado consciente de su cercanía—pero el tambien estaba dolido y en ese momento, no pudo haber deseado estar con nadie más que Rukia.

Su momento fue interrumpido de pronto cuando escucharon entre el agobiador silencio, el

pequeño golpeteo de tacones acercarse a ellos. Ambos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer alta, vestida de gris. Tenía una expresión solemne y traía con ella un portapapeles.

"Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia?" habló la mujer, sin tan siquiera levantar la mirada del papeleo que cargaba.

"Somos nosotros" dijo Ichigo separándose del abrazo de Rukia y concentrándose en lo que sea que les iban a decir a continuación.

"Lamento por su pérdida," Ella ciertamente no se veía como si lamentara nada, solo como si quisiera acabar con la conversación lo más pronto posible. "Por el momento no podemos darles mucha ayuda aquí, pero nos contactamos con el abogado de Ishida Uryuu e Inoue Orihime, quien necesita verlos cuanto antes, es urgente." La mujer vestida en gris extendió el brazo para entregarles una página con la información, Ichigo dudo un momento, pero la tomó; luego Rukia dijo lo que él había estado pensando.

"Por que quiere el abogado de nuestros amigos vernos a nosotros?" La mujer se encogió de hombros.

"No lo se, supongo que se darán cuenta cuando se encuentren, verdad? Por ahora, no tienen mucho que hacer aquí. Les recomiendo que se vayan, descansen, me imagino que no ha sido una noche fácil."

 _Eso es una subestimación_ pensó Ichigo con sarcasmo.

"Servicios de protección infantil abre en la mañana," continuó hablando la mujer de gris. "Tendrán que esperar hasta entonces para recoger a la bebé, si es que desean hacerlo claro. Tendrán que hacer un poco de papeleo pero no me imagino que tendran muchos problemas. Eso es todo" Ella se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Entonces, qué?" preguntó Rukia, quien de pronto parecía bastante enfadada. "Se supone que simplemente la dejemos pasar la noche ahí? Es eso una buena idea?"

La mujer suspiró cansada. "Entiendan, que no hay nada que podamos hacer en estos momentos, por favor mantengan la calma hasta mañana." Y con eso se fue, dejando a Ichigo para liderar con el enfado y la indignación de Rukia. Aunque la chica trataba de no llorar más, sus tristeza y enojo estaban aún, bastante presentes en su rostro.

"Escuchaste eso Ichigo? Que se supone que hagamos ahora!?" Él la tomó suave, pero firmemente por los hombros. Se daba cuenta fácilmente que la impotencia tomaba control de su amiga—él la entendía bien, el también estaba herido después de todo.

"Hey, escucha, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea, pero todo este día ha sido de la mierda y no hay nada, absolutamente _nada_ que podamos hacer ahora. Aunque queramos, y creeme que quiero...Pero mañana—te prometo que lidiamos con lo que sea mañana, está bien?"

Rukia negó con la cabeza. "No, no esta bien…. pero qué opción nos queda?"

* * *

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia chispeaban sin parar en el parabrisas del auto, cada vez más fuerte.

Ninguno de los dos había querido pasar la noche solo. Ninguno de los dos lo admitió en voz alta, pero no había sido necesario, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que el otro estaba pensando.

El viaje de regreso de la estación había sido pesado en silencio. Ichigo conducía—tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, dadas las circunstancias—entre la lluvia, Rukia acurrucada con una manta en el asiento de al lado. No se habían molestado en poner la radio, ninguno de los dos estaba de humor, ni siquiera para un poco de música. Ichigo podía escuchar la respiración constante de Rukia y eso era suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo en momentos como ese.

Rukia no puso ninguna objeción cuando al llegar a su apartamento, Ichigo no se detuvo en la puerta para despedirse, sino que entró como si de su propio hogar se tratara, listo para hacerle compañía a su amiga. Después de todo, él tampoco quería estar solo.

"Hay un pastel sin empezar en el refrigerador por si tienes hambre." Le ofreció ella, su voz sin emoción alguna y trataba de evitar que sus miradas se cruzaran. "Dios sabe cuánto tiempo estuviste en la estacion de policias."

"Gracias Rukia, pero no tengo hambre." No sabía si en su vida iba a volver a tener apetito.

"Bueno, espera un momento." dijo Rukia mientras caminaba a un pequeño armario al otro lado de la sala y sacaba algo de ropa para Ichigo. "Es de Nii-sama, lo olvido la vez que Hisana-nee se enfadó con él y lo hizo pasar la noche fuera."

El pelinaranja sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo de aquella ocacion. Le había hecho bullying a Byakuya hasta que el Kuchiki casi lo mata.

Luego se sintió extraño y un tanto incómodo al pensar que tendría que usar una pijama de Byakuya esa helada noche.

"Ehm, gracias? No tienes algo mas?"

La bajita mujer le lanzó una mirada y luego rodó los ojos para pasarle unas sábanas.

"No, a no ser que se te antoje usar mi ropa, lo cual no sería cómodo ni bienvenido."

Ichigo sonrió levemente, tristemente y luego la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó que Rukia estaba tratando de tomar a la ligera la situación.

Ichigo caminó hacia Rukia y despacio llevó su mano hacia su mentón, haciendo que la chica lo viera a los ojos, pero ella los cerró con fuerza y de ellos brotaron lágrimas.

"Sabes que no tienes que pretender ser fuerte conmigo, verdad? Podemos hablar de esto."

"Esto no es terapia, Ichigo. Déjame en paz."

"Y que? crees que esto no me afecta a mi tambien?"

"Yo nunca dije eso!"

"Entonces, que? Vas a fingir que esto no te afecta? Vas a bromear conmigo como antes? Te perderás por semanas o meses en tu trabajo y no nos veremos por siglos igual que antes? Todo mientras sonríes y te haces la fuerte como siempre?"

Rukia dio un paso atrás y miró a Ichigo con indignación en sus ojos

"No tienes el derecho de decirme esas cosas! Mi vida tiene que continuar, y aunque me encantaría ahogarme en lágrimas y detener todo, no lo voy a hacer!"  
Con eso Rukia se dio la vuelta y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto, dejando a Ichigo solo en la sala. Ichigo suspiró cansado, ya no tenía caso ocultar sus lágrimas o tratar de detenerlas. Una vez escuchó el sonido de la ducha provenir desde la habitación de Rukia supo que la chica probablemente no tenía planeado reconocer su presencia por lo que restaba de la noche. O al menos eso pensaba él, ya que horas después de quedarse dormido en el sofá de la sala de Rukia, él despertó—solo por un momento—y la vio dormida en el sofá de enfrente, cubierta con almohadas. El somnoliento y confundido Ichigo no pudo evitar preguntarse por que Rukia había decidido dormir en un sofá, estando su cama en la habitación de al lado. Ella se veía tan apacible, y a pesar de la distancia, Ichigo podía notar las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas al secarse.

La repentina necesidad de caminar hacia ella y abrazarla lo llenó por completo, pero aun asi el no se movió. No sería apropiado, por más que ambos necesitaran consuelo para olvidar las desgracias ocurridas y por más que la piel de Rukia lo llamara.

No. Lo mejor era regresar a dormir.

* * *

La primera mañana de luto, no tuvieron tiempo de llorar. Cuando Ichigo se despertó su amiga ya se encontraba vestida y lista para comenzar el dia, claramente esperando que Ichigo hiciera lo mismo para así poder irse lo más pronto posible a recoger a Akiko.

Ninguno de los dos desayunó, ya que las ansias de tener a la bebé sana y salva entre sus brazos se les hacía mucho más importante en esos momentos.

"Tienes la direccion?" preguntó secamente Rukia mientras entraban al auto del pelinaranja.

"Claro que si. La pregunta es, si estas lista? Te sientes bien? Tenemos un dia bastante largo."

La mirada en los ojos de Rukia estaba perdida en el cielo. El día era soleado y todo a su alrededor alegre—justo lo contrario de cómo ambos se sentían por dentro.

El corazón de Ichigo dolía por sus amigos, por Akiko y por Rukia quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no derrumbarse, Ichigo lo podía notar.

"Deja de hacerme preguntas tontas y vámonos ya." fue lo único que ella le contestó, aun sin mirarlo. Luego, resignado, Ichigo inició el motor de su auto y se fueron.

* * *

La bebé no había dejado de llorar, desde el momento en el que la recorrieron y mientras llenaban el papeleo, el llanto no se detenia, solo parecía volverse más fuerte.

Desde el momento en el que los había visto entrar los había reconocido y les sonrió por un instante. Despues habia comenzado a buscar con la vista desesperadamente a sus padres y al no encontrarlos por ningun lado se echó a llorar de nuevo.

Rukia tomó a Akiko entre sus brazos y trató de calmarla pero nada parecía funcionar. Ichigo al ver que la creciente expresión de angustia en el rostro de Rukia, decidió hacerse cargo de Akiko en el camino hacia la casa que solía pertenecer a sus amigos.

* * *

El momento de entrar a la casa de sus amigos fue casi insoportable para ellos, aunque aún mas para Akiko, quien esperaba ver a Orihime o a Ishida en cualquier momento y por cada momento que no los veía parecía desesperarse más.

"Ya, por favor, ya no llores." le suplicó Rukia a la bebé, quien aún seguía en brazos de Ichigo.

"Como le pides esas cosas Rukia. No encuentra a sus padres por ningún lado, que vamos a hacer?"

Rukia suspiró, "Pues por el momento darle de comer. Quizá luego quiera dormir." extendió los brazos para tomar a la bebé y luego comenzó a meserla, sin éxito alguno ya que los llantos no cesaban. "Ichigo, a qué horas viene la abogada que quería vernos?"

"Después del almuerzo"

"Bien, creo que es tiempo suficiente para que esta princesa deje de llorar, no es así?"

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo ya se encontraban completamente exhaustos, y Akiko aún no se dormía.

"Por favor, duerme. Se que estas cansada. Como puedes no estarlo?"

"Rukia, cuando vas a entender que solo por pedirle las cosas por favor no conseguirás que las haga."

"Bueno, si tu eres el experto en bebes aqui, por que no has logrado que duerma?"

"Es que no hay nada que pueda hacer para darle lo que quiere!"

El silencio cayó entre Ichigo y Rukia y la chica no hizo más que darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria dejando a Ichigo solo con la bebe.

No estaba enojada con su amigo, mucho menos con Akiko, pero todo había pasado tan rápido. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de recuperarse de la noticia, o de llorar como ella hubiera querido, y ahora ya se encontraba en una situación bastante complicada, y necesitaba estar sola.

Se sentía, y se veía como un desastre—Rukia lo sabía bien. Estaba consciente de las manchas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos, de su cabello enredado y levantado en una torpe coleta y de las manchas de puré de zanahoria que ahora adornaban su ropa. También estaba consciente de la mirada de preocupación que le dedicaba Ichigo—ya no podia mas.

Caminó desde la cocina a la sala principal, se dejó caer dramáticamente en un sofá y abrazó un almohadin. Moria de hambre, no había comido nada desde la noche anterior—antes de enterarse de las noticias.

"Rukia?" Era Ichigo. Es que acaso no entendia que queria estar sola? Ella solo refunfuñó en respuesta, pero no pudo evitar notar que Akiko ya no lloraba. "Mira, ya se calmó y dijo que lo siente por haber puesto de mal humor a la tía Rukia."

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. "Akiko no me puso de mal humor. Tu tampoco"

"...Es bueno saber eso." Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa. "Escucha, le daré un baño ahora que está calmada. seguro luego duerme. Que tal si tu esperas aquí?"

Ichigo estaba siendo amable con ella. Le estaba dando un poco de espacio y ella no podría haber estado más agradecida con su amigo en esos momentos, pero no hizo más que asentir. Luego se quedó dormida.

* * *

Ya era hora y la mujer—la abogada de sus difuntos amigos, se encontraba sentada en el lado opuesto de la gran mesa de comedor, mirándolos a través de sus lentes con ojos impacientes mientras golpeaba ligeramente la superficie de madera con sus dedos.

Rukia sonreía un tanto avergonzada mientras trataba de hacer conversación.

"Y, ehm, no le gustaría algo de tomar mientras esperamos a Ichigo?"

"No se moleste, yo puedo esperar," dijo la abogada aunque su rostro mostraba todo lo contrario. Los minutos que siguieron se volvieron un poco incómodos mientras la mujer mayor comenzaba a revisar unos papeles y Rukia intentó mirar alrededor para encontrar algo lo suficientemente interesante como para captar sus pensamientos, particularmente el tic tac del reloj en la pared estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en mantenerla distraída.

"Ya estoy aquí!"

"Hey! Ya está Ichigo aquí!" sonrió Rukia aliviada.

"Lo siento mucho, es que la bebé no se dormía y bueno…"

El pelinaranja tenía ojeras en los ojos al igual que su amiga, ambos apenas y habían dormido la noche anterior y se habían despertado muy temprano en la mañana solo para tener un día bastante ocupado. Ninguno de los dos tenía la energía para esta pequeña reunión, pero sabían que era algo que no era posible posponer.

"No se preocupen. Primero que nada quería darles mis condolencias por sus amigos, fueron muy buenas personas."

"Si...si que lo fueron." susurró Rukia viendo hacia abajo, su ánimo cayendo de repente. Todo había pasado tan rápido y tan repentinamente—y la mañana había sido tan ocupada—que habían momentos en los que olvidaban que la noche anterior había sido real. Ichigo suspiró pesadamente.

"Si, lo sabemos mejor que nadie. Pero por favor, dudo que haya solicitado vernos tan urgentemente solo para darnos sus condolencias."

"Está usted en lo correcto, Kurosaki, y es mejor para mi y para ustedes si nos saltamos las formalidades y vamos directo al grano."

"El cual es…?" preguntó Rukia y la abogada los miró a ambos muy seriamente. Un escalofrío recorrió a Ichigo de pronto. Lo que sea que fuera a pasar a continuación, el sabia que no podía ser nada bueno.

"No se como van a tomar esto, pero en fin, sin rodeos. Sus amigos, eran personas bastante organizadas, los estuve tratando por mucho tiempo y bueno, ellos previeron una situación como esta. Arreglaron todo hace tiempo, en caso de su muerte. Como pueden ver," explicó ella mientras les pasaba a Ichigo y Rukia unos documentos. "Se encargaron de arreglar los detalles de su funeral y varias cosas estan pagadas gracias a la aseguranza, aunque la verdad, nada de eso en realidad los concierne a ustedes dos. El doctor Ryuken vendrá a la ciudad para encargarse de otros detalles y claro, para el funeral pero no es eso por que los llame aquí."

"Entonces?" Ichigo cruzó sus brazos impaciente y Rukia se preguntó por qué ser cortés era tan difícil para su amigo.

"Es sobre la niña...Escuchen, Inoue e Ishida dejaron muy claro que en una situación como esta, en la que llegaran a faltar ambos padres, los guardianes legales de Akiko Ishida serían Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, ustedes dos." La abogada habló con cautela, sabía que esta noticia les caería como una bomba a los dos jóvenes sentados frente a ella, quienes la veían con incredulidad y los ojos bien abiertos, como si les acababa de anunciar el fin del mundo, o algo parecido.

"E— espere….que, acaba de decir?"

"Si, podría repetir esa última parte, porfavor, creo que no la escuche bien."

"Rukia," comenzó a reír Ichigo, "puedes creerlo? creí escuchar que nosotros—"

"Tendríamos que hacernos cargo de la bebé," terminó de hablar Rukia por él y por igual comenzo a reir.

"No, ya enserio, porfavor. Eso era un chiste, verdad?" dijo Ichigo cesando su risa.

Por el lado contrario de la mesa, la abogada los veía seriamente, dándoles a entender que lo que acababa de decir no había sido ningún juego.

"Acaso sus amigos no les informaron de su arreglo sobre la guardianía de la bebé?"

Ni ichigo ni Rukia sabían nada al respecto, y sus caras llenas de incredulidad y sorpresa decían más que mil palabras.

"Yo sabía que no era buena idea, pero sus amigos insistieron y ahora estamos aquí. Qué es lo que vamos a hacer al respecto?"

Los dos amigos no sabían cómo reaccionar, apenas y podían creer lo que les acababan de decir.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que alguien hablara y rompiera el profundo silencio que se había creado en el tenso ambiente.

"Ehm, necesito…. un momento por favor. Ya regreso" dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

"Yo también, tengo que...tomar aire."

Y así ambos salieron en direcciones opuestas, Rukia hacia la puerta del jardín y el pelinaranja hacia el pórtico.

* * *

"Respira, Rukia….tranquila" susurró Rukia a si misma mientras se llevaba las manos hacia la frente y trataba de calmar su respiración pesada.

"Mierda, que voy a hacer?"

Esto no estaba en sus planes. Criar a una niña con Ichigo? Ni en sus sueños más locos se lo hubiera imaginado.

….Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no había fantaseado una que otra vez con Ichigo, pero joder, eso era cuando eran unos adolescentes! Al pasar el tiempo el tonto y pequeño enamoramiento pasajero que tuvo con Ichigo se quedó olvidado y en secreto...es decir, era solo una niña e Ichigo siempre había sido su amigo, nada más! Pero esto era muy diferente. Era demasiado repentino e ilógico, sin mencionar una gran responsabilidad que les cambiaría las vidas a ambos.

Que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Ella amaba a Akiko pero esto era simplemente demasiado! Y con Ichigo, de todas las personas! Por que la vida la odiaba tanto?

* * *

Ichigo creyó que iba a tener un ataque de pánico justo ahí.

Por que a él? Diablos! Esto no podia ser, tenia que ser un error. No podría haber otra explicación. Un error!

Él y Rukia? criando a una bebé? Juntos? No!

….Al menos no así.

Ichigo suspiró pesadamente, en frustración y recorrió con su mano su cabello.

Era verdad que Ichigo antes, se había hecho ilusiones con Rukia. Pero eso había sido antes, cuando aún eran apenas unos adolescentes que no sabían nada del mundo. Le gustaba mucho en ese entonces— quizá aún lo hacía, pero con el tiempo su amistad había crecido de una manera increíble y se había resignado a eso nada más; a ser su amigo.

Y eso estaba bien, todo había estado yendo bien...hasta ahora!

Bueno...no le quedaba de otra, o si?

Diablos! Por que la vida era así con el?

* * *

"Y bien, ya se recuperaron de la sorpresa?" preguntó la portadora de las noticias, aun sentada en la mesa sin despegar los ojos de los documentos que leía.

Ambos amigos apenas y podían levantar la mirada del piso, mucho menos se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos. Como les gustaría saber lo que el otro estaba pensando en esos momentos…

El silencio expectante se volvió demasiado, hasta que Rukia decidió hablar, mientras tomaba asiento denuevo frente a la abogada.

"A decir verdad, no estoy del todo segura que esto que nos propone sea una buena idea."

"No es una proposición, es la última voluntad de Ishida Uryuu y Inoue Orihime."

Ichigo suspiró de una manera algo exagerada y se cruzó de brazos. "Y es que acaso no hay otra opción?"

La mujer pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, los cuales les parecieron eternos a Ichigo y a Rukia.

"Bueno… podemos hablar con los familiares de sus amigos. Por lo que se, Inoue estaba completamente sola, pero el padre de Ishida Uryuu podría encargarse de la niña."

"Imposible!" dijo Ichigo. "Ellos no tuvieron la mejor relación, Uryuu siempre tuvo quejas de su infancia, y no creo que a él hubiera gustado eso."

La mujer parecía un tanto aburrida ya con la conversacion, pero aun asi ofreció una ultima solucion al problema.

"Entonces podemos dejar eso como ultima opcion. Escuchen, podemos hacer unos cuantos meses de prueba, a ver que pasa."

"Meses de prueba?" pregunto Rukia, sin gustarle mucho la direccion que esto estaba tomando.

"Esta casa se la dejaron sus padres a la niña, naturalmente si ustedes deciden ser sus guardianes legales tendrían que pasarse a vivir aquí, al menos por unos meses mientras deciden si podrán vivir con este arreglo o no. Les asignaría a un trabajadora social para que mire su progreso todas las semanas y si al final deciden que ser padres no es lo suyo, pues la siguiente opción sería el doctor Ryuuken."

Al ver que ni Ichigo ni Rukia decían nada, la abogada se puso de pie y se preparó para irse. "Era mi deber informarles de la situación y ya lo he hecho. Tienen mi numero por cualquier duda o cambio de planes. Me encargaré de conseguir a la trabajadora social por ustedes, estamos en contacto."

Y así, Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron solos, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, en una casa que parecía demasiado grande para ellos y con una responsabilidad más grande de lo que ellos se podían imaginar.

* * *

Después de tan sorprendentes y aterradoras noticias, los dos amigos habían subido al cuarto pintado de rosa y cubierto de peluches de Akiko, donde ella aún dormía apaciblemente, sin tener idea de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Ichigo y Rukia la veían por sobre su cuna, con rostros llenos de cansancio y aflicción.

"Ichigo, qué es lo que vamos a hacer?"

"Rukia, no tengo ni la menor idea."

Ser guardianes legales de Akiko—casi como ser sus padres! Aun sin haberlo dicho en voz alta, con sus miradas Ichigo y Rukia concordaban que esto era una locura.

"Mirala, Ichigo. Es tan linda y dulce….no la podemos dejar." El pelinaranja levantó una ceja preocupado.

"Tu aceptaras?"

"No lo se…Lo estoy pensando. Y tu?"

"Yo tambien lo estoy pensando….Pero si te soy honesto, no me agrada mucho la idea."

Ya era de noche, el día los había agotado a ambos. Tantas cosas pasaban, todas a la vez y ellos apenas y habían podido sobrevivir un solo dia como niñeros.

"Sabes, a mi tampoco. Creo que tendré que tener una charla con mi familia." Rukia se refería a su hermana mayor Hisana y el esposo de ésta—a quien ella veía como hermano también—Byakuya. Tendría que explicarles muchas cosas, y su consejo no vendría nada mal ya que ellos dos prácticamente la habían criado.

"Y yo tambien tendre que hablar con mi padre y mis hermanas….Esto no va a ir nada bien. Te molesta si me llevo a Akiko mañana? Estoy seguro que a Yuzu le encantará."

"Me parece perfecto. Te prometo que para mañana a esta hora tendré una respuesta."

Ichigo la miró, pero ella se encontraba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera lo notó. Por un momento Ichigo tuvo miedo—un miedo diferente, ya que todo el día se había encontrado aterrado— en lo más profundo de su corazón, temió que Rukia dijera que no.

"Yo tambien, te lo diré mañana."

* * *

 **Este capítulo no debió de haber tardado tanto, lo siento! Paso tantos meses escrito pero sin editar y pues la escuela y mis otros fics y ya saben :/ Sorry**

 **Les quiero dar las gracias a todos quienes apoyaron esta historia y dejaron review en el primer capítulo!**

 **Arya Westerosi**

 **Tays matsumoto**

 **Saorii**

 **fel01**

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94**

 **Natsumivat**

 **mel**

 **Mil gracias! No saben cuanto aprecio todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado un rato con este capítulo.**

 **Por lo que queda del 2018 que ya son pocos días, no actualizare esta historia pero les invito a que lean mi otra historia Ichiruki (que puede o no puede tener una continuación en camino….) O si les gusta Inuyasha pueden pasarse por esas historias también ya que pienso subir mucho de Inuyasha antes de que las vacaciones acaben.**

 **Feliz Navidad (si es que la celebran) Y les deseo lo mejor para el 2019! Besos!**

 **-Florabella.**


End file.
